Lady Irina Lannister
Name: Irina Lannister (formerly of house Allyrion) Titels: Lady paramount of the Westerlands, Lady of Casterly Rock Nickname: The lioness, the Salt Queen Age: 23 Height: 1.625 meters Weight 48 kg Hair: Black Eyes: Almond shaped eyes of bright emerald green, framed by long dark lashes Skin: A sandy Dornish complexion Scars:none Sexual orientation: Hetrosexual Appearance: Lady Irina has long been regarded as one of the most beautiful women in the land. Her long dark thick hair was kept at waist length. Her build is petite yet her strength matches that of women twice her size. Despite living in the Westerlands for some time, Lady Irina still maintains her sandy golden Dornish complexion. Her most notable feature is her emerald green eyes ( a rarity in a Dornishwoman) that enchanted any man or woman that caught her stare. In contrast to her husband, Lady Irina is never seen without a smile. She is always dressed in elaborate and daringly cut gowns (by Westerosi standards) and always wears her wedding ring that is is a sigil of both a Kraken and a lioness Personality: Irina is a graceful and gregarious woman, who uses her sociable skill to extract the most salacious secrets in Westeros, whilst keeping her own guard up, this makes her an incredible ally but also the very life and soul of the party. She also shows a huge interest in politics and despite the social norms, does not hesitate to give her opinion on current affairs and more than often has the extra source knowledge to give a credited answer . She shows great compassion to the poor and the bastard outcasts (after all in Dorne, Bastards are recognised), for any other noble house, this behaviour would most likely not be tolerated but inexplicably, Lady Irina seems to get away with it. Irina is generally very good tempered, however should she ever lose her temper- may the gods help you all. Abilities: Healing: Irina is not noted for a keen thirst for knowledge outside politics, but has been studying the art of healing since she lost her mother to a mysterious fever at the age of 12. Diplomacy: As previously stated, Lady Irina has the ability to extract and retain information that proves incredibly useful. Archery/Knifework: Lady Irina is a keen archer, with an unfalteringly brilliant aim, she is often found practising her archwork. Lady Irina is also incredibly skilled with a dagger, she learnt this skill from a Dornish fisherman – she can insert a knife silently and painlessly into another, they wouldn’t know until they looked down… Lady Irina loves watching sports, especially a good joust! Leadership: Raised in the ruling house of Dorne, Lady Irina is no stranger to commanding respect and handling subjects. She is capable of running the show on her own but quietly rules the westerlands at her husbands side and does not hesitate to aid her husband on matters, should he need It of course. Family: Lannister/ Allyrion, her husband the Salt King and their daughter Ellaria Allies: Her kinfolk, house Allyrion.. House Greyjoy, House Bolton, House Dayne Enemies: Anyone who is a threat to her family Lovers: No man , asides from her husband House: Lannister (formerly Allyrion) Region: Westerlands Extras: none Backstory: Born as the eldest child of Lord Aran and Lady Rhena of Allyrion. Lady Irina has a younger brother Olyvar (19) all of whom she is close to. She has a countless number of sand siblings as products of affairs her father had with his whores. Her childhood was somewhat uninteresting and conventional, with the notion that she was given the normal life associated with a highborn Dornishwoman. However when she turned 12, all of this changed. Her mother was very suddenly struck down with a serious fever which later proved fatal. Some say it was a cruel twist of fate, others say it was poison… This led Irina to study the art of healing and even in the present day her mothers death haunts Irina. When she was 15, there was an incident in the gardens and a diplomat from Essos was found in a pool of blood by the fountain after (it was said) escorting Lady Irina from the state banquet, Some say it was done by a dagger but Lady Irina refuses to comment on this.. Although Lady Irina is known for her beauty and sociableness, she can prove as dangerous as a siren to a sailor.